<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>指甲油 by Hypnotism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567371">指甲油</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnotism/pseuds/Hypnotism'>Hypnotism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 木全翔也 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnotism/pseuds/Hypnotism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>文不对题</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, スカキマ, 楼栓, 金城碧海/木全翔也</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>指甲油</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>抽屉里被翻得乱糟糟的。东倒西歪的瓶瓶罐罐中空出一块方形的区域。木全抱着一整盒指甲油走向金城。他喜欢这些带着劣质气息或者劣质颜色的小玩意儿，同样喜欢让自己也沾染上这样的东西。想到这他重新兴奋起来。</p><p> </p><p>他抱着纸盒，对准了要坐进金城的阴茎。因为腿太软站不稳，有几支指甲油从盒子里掉出来落到黑色的毛毯上。他的后穴还是关不拢的，之前金城已经射过一次，走路时一挤一挤本就有一些流下来，随着大腿摩擦分布在根部。金城扶着他的腰缓慢插入的时候，溢出来的液体重新把挺立的肉棒抹得光滑的。他耐不住这种快感，呼吸快且急促，一边小声地叫着碧海快点，一边扭动着腰肢。</p><p> </p><p>嵌合到底时他重新舒适起来。岔开的白色双腿和地毯的黑绒毛形成对比，像水底抬头所见到的明朗月光。好美，金城轻柔地把他的腿分得更开，挪到自己腿上。毛绒质地弄得木全很痒，他的后背向爱人贴紧些，但这样的角度反而坐得更深。</p><p> </p><p>金城很宠自己，尽管他还没有结束高潮，当自己高潮过后突然挣扎着要抽离说想去拿点东西时，依旧还是放手了。</p><p> </p><p>现在重新填进爱人的身体，调整着位置和深度，却不再大幅度地动。</p><p> </p><p>越过木全的肩他看见对方居然拧开了一支指甲油在蘸取，液体盛得太满了，轻微的晃动就会有油状的反光的液体沿着瓶体缓缓流下。木全神志不太清楚地联想到自己下面那个翕动的小穴，也是沸腾着满溢了这样的液体。</p><p> </p><p>他的手在抖，着魔似地把刷头伸向粉色的指甲。</p><p> </p><p>通常金城为他这种不合时宜的举动感到可爱，但在他箭在弦上的时刻，更多的是嫉妒。他气木全能一边和他做爱叫他的名字一边把注意力分担到别的事。</p><p> </p><p>我想你专心。</p><p> </p><p>他用一只手扶住木全的腰，另一只手小心地挪开暴露在空气中的瓶身放去安稳的平面，又去抓木全颤抖的手。</p><p> </p><p>“翔也，一定要现在吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他把嘴唇贴在对方的耳缘，声音沙哑低沉，意外地用命令的语气说出问句。</p><p> </p><p>“唔......我想到就要马上...嗯...” 木全已经开始说不出完整的句子，金城快速的小幅度顶撞让他连呼吸都困难。</p><p> </p><p>金城咬了咬带着香气的柔韧的耳软骨，早晨是他用手指帮睡眼惺忪的男孩在耳后抹上香水，中调清新的香气已经逐渐过渡到后调，理想中是那种似乎带着情欲的红色的香气。</p><p> </p><p>他忍不住舔了一下，只尝到洁净的爱人的体香，翔也的味道。他说不出来是什么，这样的香气或许不类似任何香水，但胜过一切，这是专属于他的绝版的催情剂。空气里裸露着的白皙皮肤，伴随着细碎稀微的呻吟，每分每秒都奢侈地释放着信号。他故意用虎牙去磨擦耳垂，金属的耳环和唇齿接触发出啧啧的水声和清脆的、令人战栗的声音。</p><p> </p><p>木全被操的合不上嘴，晶亮的液体来不及咽下只能顺着嘴角流，他偏过头想躲开爱人的啃噬却只是引得他把浅浅的牙印向下蔓延到脖颈。</p><p> </p><p>金城觉得这样缓慢秀气的节奏即将把他折磨到极限，在他把木全操到精液体液混着黑色甲油流一地之前，他决定转移阵地。他把木全抱着转了身，勉强站起来，这样的姿势让阴茎进入得更深，温热潮湿的内壁快要夹得他发疯。</p><p> </p><p>黑色的瞳仁里映着自己，蒙着水雾，他亲吻他的睫毛，汗水和泪水蹭在微微起皮干燥的唇。他们的腹部贴在一起摩擦，汗水顺着肌肉的纹路蜿蜒到他们交合的地方。木全左手紧紧扣着他的肩，右手攥着甲油刷不肯放。金城抱着他操，沉默着不说话，托住屁股一步一步走动起来。</p><p> </p><p>木全乖乖地用柔软丰满的腿夹住腰部。对方的衣摆被掀到胸以上，自己的腿肉上满是爱液和精液的混合物，很难彻底夹稳。除了金城的手掌，木全只有左手作为支撑点。他趴在对方肩上仰头呼吸，左臂酸痛又僵硬，右手抓着甲油刷胡乱画着金城宽阔的后背。他不知道刷头残留的黑色在金城的背上留下多少，金城每走一步他会嵌得更深。当爱人犹豫着走走停停，木全知道他是故意的，便更加难耐，扭动着腰想要更多更快。他想要劣质的塑料气息，想要金城横冲直撞填满他的空缺，想要把他拥抱进血液骨肉里永远塑形，像畸胎那样安稳永恒地睡在他的羊水中。尽管他的男人不会有羊水，也没有一处能安放他的不安恐慌或者缺憾。</p><p> </p><p>他开始流泪，似乎滚烫的泪水可以把他们熔化，熔化后就可以相互纠缠永不被分离。</p><p> </p><p>他低声叫スカイ，说我可能爱你爱到失去爱其他人的能力，说如果可以被重构我愿意融进你的身体里。</p><p> </p><p>金城抿着唇不说话，他最后发狠地冲撞，拔出阴茎又快速地插入到最深。橱柜里的相册倒下来，铃铛和八音盒撞在一起发出叮铃的清脆的声音。木全摆动臀部想把囊袋也容纳进去那样渴望着更紧密地联结。最终金城全部射进穴道内，一股股混合液体滴在木地板上。</p><p> </p><p>没有急于退出来，他抱着木全坐回地毯上，用手指拂着对方柔软的黑发。木全把脸貼在他的肩窝，软绵绵地附着在结实的肌肉上。眼泪不住地流，在肌肤的联结间走着。</p><p> </p><p>脑海中依旧是诡异的念头，想要被重构进对方的身体。夏娃是亚当用肋骨做成的，好想要。他们做的时候，会不会仅仅摸到肋部就会高潮。又或者，夏娃也会想要回到血肉中去吗。</p><p> </p><p>金城捧着他放空的脸盯了一会儿，亲吻着满脸的泪水，像要饮尽他的所有。不知道过了多久，也许很久，他们分开时牵起嘴角的银丝。</p><p> </p><p>木全像是觉得不够，凑上前啄他的唇，金城躲开了，他说为什么眼泪没有咸味。</p><p> </p><p>木全有点发懵，这是他第一次拒绝自己，他问难道和水一样吗。</p><p> </p><p>他搂他进怀里，锁骨硌得生疼，靠近说不是完全的无味，有翔也的味道。</p><p> </p><p>像是想起了什么，木全倏地抱得更紧了些，用嘴唇蹭着颈部的血管说话。我是个很贪心的人，想要让自己攀附于你的血肉，想让自己在你的血管里游走。他沉默了一会儿去嘬对方的颈部跳动的地方，如果碧海这里流动着我的眼泪就好了，碧海听见的每一声心跳都是我的高潮，这样很自私吧。</p><p> </p><p>金城想说些什么，但他的嘴唇翕动了一下最后又闭上了，像缺少氧气的鱼。</p><p> </p><p>明明是他搂住软绵绵的身躯，但他下面那根东西有木全温柔地包裹，反而觉得是自己被环抱着。</p><p> </p><p>他低下头去找木全的嘴唇，男孩抿着嘴露出有些悲伤的神情，稍后回吻他。木全的吻技很好，舌尖卷着他的虎牙又把他钓得气血上涌，唇与唇难舍难分之间，他喘着气安慰道：“实际上我更需要翔也一些吧，在你渴望我的同时我也想永远留住你。我的身体好像缺了一块，只有你在才体会到安心。”</p><p> </p><p>木全咬破金城的嘴唇，用尽全身的力气吮吸。理想中铁锈的味道没有出现，或者说他没有尝到就悉数咽下。</p><p> </p><p>羊水会是这样的味道吗？</p><p> </p><p>这是碧海的味道，我们是同类，谁也别想放过对方。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>深到痛苦的爱或其它情感总令人产生占有欲，占有或被占有都好。如果填满身体或拥抱缠绕也无法满足，成为对方身体的一部分再好不过。</p><p> </p><p>胎儿眷恋羊水的浸润和包围，母亲怀育滋养他，他占有联结着母亲。我私以为栓会渴望或依赖子宫或肚皮一类的部位。脉管和腔体，流动汹涌着鲜活液体或气体的珍贵的生理结构，换成自己也会愿意分分秒秒埋在爱人的身体里。</p><p>温暖的、有生气的、新陈代谢的却永不抛弃我的爱人是我永恒的墓地。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>